Family Matters
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: That was what big brothers did. They protected their scared little siblings from anything that frightened them.


**So, I've finally done a little bit more writing, and came up with a real OC for the Legend of Korra series. I don't know if I will be writing a full story for her, but I do intend to soon post a series of oneshots involving her. I hope my followers, and new readers, will enjoy this character and the dynamic that I've had her add to the series itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or any of its characters. My only claim is on my character, named Yue.**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

She stared down at the hand extended to her warily before glancing at her brothers. Bolin was nodding enthusiastically, which prompted her to think that the older, dark-skinned girl before her was another one of his admirers. Mako simply shrugged his shoulders, which told her that the girl wasn't too bad to have around. Perhaps she could be trusted. But only time would tell that. For now, Yue could be cordial, for her brothers' sakes.

"My name is Yue. It's nice to meet you, Avatar Korra."

**2. Love**

Yue didn't know what love was, unless you counted the love she had for her brothers. But when Mako came home to talking about Asami, she had to wonder if her brother was actually falling in love with this girl. And if he was, did that mean she would have to trust Asami? Would she have to accept Asami as a sister? Yue didn't want that. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that. She as only just starting to like having Korra around. Despite her unwavering love for her brother, Yue found herself almost hoping Mako wasn't falling in love with Asami.

**3. Light**

Bright beams of light poured over the pro-bending arena as the Fire Ferrets prepared to enter their first match of the tournament. Yue stood in their locker room with a bright smile on her face as she watched her brothers and Korra step onto their stage where they would be performing for the wild audience that watched them. The announcer's voice came over the speakers, sending a thrill up her spine. Yue was thrilled for this match, and many more to come.

**4. Dark**

Mako could remember just ten years ago, when Yue would run to him every time she was scared. Most nights, he would awaken in the middle of the night to find her curled up in a ball next to him, her long dark hair blending in with the night as she sniffled as quietly as she could. Mako would never ask what she was crying for; he knew she had nightmares and feared being in the dark. He would simply wrap her up in his arms and hold her tightly until she drifted off to sleep again. That was what big brothers did. They protected their scared little siblings from anything that frightened them.

**5. Seeking Solace**

The last thing Korra had expected was for Yue to come to her for comfort. That was what she had Mako and Bolin for, right? But the younger teen was standing before her with tear-filled eyes, trembling shoulders and a broken spirit.

"I don't know what to do," Yue confessed softly. "I really messed up." Reluctantly, Korra rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, and was more than a little surprised when Yue threw her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay," Korra whispered, offering what few words of comfort she knew.

**6. Break Away**

"I can't believe you!" Mako yelled, causing Yue to flinch. It was the first time her eldest brother had actually yelled at her, and she didn't like it.

"Mako," Bolin tried to interject.

"No, Bolin. Don't try to get her off the hook this time. Yue… What were you thinking? Why would you say something like that to Asami? Don't you like her? You said she seemed nice."

"She does seem nice," Yue murmured dejectedly. Perhaps her plan hadn't run as smoothly as she'd intended.

"Then why would you tell her something like that? Don't you know what her father is doing for the three of us?"

"That's why I told her! Because that's what you're thinking about right now! You can say that you really like her. Maybe you do. But what it really comes down to at the end of the day is the fact that her father is giving us money! You may want to deny it, but I won't!"

With that, Yue stormed out of the small apartment she shared with her brothers in the attic of the Pro-Bending Arena and ran as quickly as she could to catch the last ferry to Air Temple Island.

**7. Heaven**

Yue liked to look up at the sky sometimes, when she was home alone while her brothers were out doing odd jobs to earn some money. She liked to think that their parents were somewhere up there, watching over the three of them.

**8. Innocence**

Bolin and Mako were both very protective over their younger sister. It wasn't as though they didn't believe she could handle herself. They'd taught her how to defend herself using bending techniques—minus the bending, of course. Their protective nature over her was more because they wanted to preserve as much of that childlike innocence that she still had. They both knew it wouldn't last forever, but they tried to keep it there anyway. That was part of the reason Bolin acted a bit young for his age at times. He just wanted to make sure Yue knew it was okay to be a kid, despite everything the three of them had been through.

**9. Drive**

"After you guys win the tournament, can we get a car?"

"Let's work on getting a home first," Mako would always answer.

**10. Breathe Again**

When Yue had heard of Bolin being captured, she found herself holding her breath every time a sound was made in the home she shared with her brothers. She never truly regained her ability to breathe properly until after he was home, safe and sound. That was the moment when she found herself wanting to let Korra into her life.

**11. Memory**

"Tell me about why I was named," a six-year-old Yue pleaded with her eldest brother. Mako resisted every urge to roll his eyes in amusement.

"I've told you that story a hundred times," he answered, gently tickling his little sister. Yue laughed wildly and pushed his hands away.

"But I like that story. Please, Mako!"

"You were named after Yue Bay, because Mom was standing on the beach that day, only a few hours before you were born. She wanted to name you after it, because she was a romantic, and Dad could never say no to her."

"Do you remember the day I was born?" Yue asked. Mako had only been three when Yue was born, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

"Every minute of the day."

**12. Insanity**

"Yue, I swear, you are going to drive me crazy!" Mako hollered as he chased his baby sister down the street.

"I told you I'm faster!" she yelled back with an excited squeal. She was five years old, terrorizing her big brother, just like Bolin had taught her to do.

**13. Misfortune**

She sometimes would close her eyes, and wonder what she and her brothers had done to deserve such a life. Or at least, to deserve a childhood such as theirs. They had grown up on the streets, as unwanted orphans, and all because a Firebender wanted to make a few extra yuans.

**14. Smile**

A small smile crept onto Bolin's features as he walked into the apartment he shared with his siblings. Yue had obviously stayed up all night waiting for him to come home, to the point where she had fallen asleep on the couch. Bolin carefully threw a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before heading to his room. He was just in the doorway when he heard a mumbled "I love you, Bo."

"Love you too, Yue. Get some sleep," he whispered back.

**15. Silence**

It was deafening. Things just weren't the same anymore, and Yue hated it. There was everything with Asami, and now Korra had kissed Mako. Everything was all wrong, Yue decided. Bolin wouldn't even talk to her, and that was what worried her the most. Bolin would always talk to Yue, and now he was just silent. Her older brother sighed dejectedly before rolling his shoulders and putting a familiar determined look on his face. He may have been heartbroken, but he wasn't going to let it keep him down for long. At least, that's what Yue hoped with all her heart.

**16. Questioning**

"Korra told me about you. You're Yue, right? But you aren't a bender. How come? Do you wish you could bend? If you could bend any element, what would it be? Did you know my grandpa knew the girl you were named after? She had white hair, but yours is black. That's really funny, don't you think?"

Yue's head was spinning within the first minute of meeting Ikki.

**17. Blood**

Mako had been able to shield both of his siblings from the sight of their parents being murdered in cold blood. Only he saw how terrible it was, and he was going to keep it that way. He would never let them know exactly what had happened around that corner so long ago.

**18. Rainbow**

"What are you doing up there, Yue? It's dangerous!" Mako called up to her from the window below. The teenage girl had been sitting on the roof above their apartment in the Pro-bending Arena, her feet dangling over the ledge.

"I couldn't see the rainbow from the window, so I climbed up here to get a better look," she answered with a smile, pointing up at the colors in the sky.

"You could fall!"

"I'll be fine, Mako. Don't be such a worrywart."

**19. Gray**

Yue never liked the color gray. It was too boring and lifeless for her tastes. She much preferred the colors of the world.

**20. Fortitude**

She knew her brothers were strong. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Mako had practically raised her and Bolin on his own. And Bolin always found a reason to smile, even though the hard times. Yue figured she had a strength of her own, too. Her strength went into supporting her brothers, and making sure nothing would stand in the way of their dreams.

**21. Vacation**

"I think we should visit the Fire Nation," Yue suggested.

"We aren't using the prize money for a vacation if we win, Yue. We're using it to live off of for a while," Mako admonished gently.

"We could go to the Southern Water Tribe," Korra offered when she saw the younger teen pout. "My parents would love to meet you guys anyway."

**22. Mother Nature**

Yue often wondered if nature could have a sense of humor. How was it that she found herself in the pouring rain on the one day that she needed to go out that week for groceries?

**23. Cat**

"Can we keep it?"

"No."

"No fair! You let Bolin keep Pabu!"

**24. No Time**

"Hurry up, Bolin! We're going to be late!" Yue called, her voice taking on only the slightest of whining tones.

"Just give me two seconds!" her older brother called out to her.

"That's what you said five minutes ago! Your match is going to be starting soon!"

**25. Trouble Lurking**

It wasn't as though Yue thought everyone she met was a bad person. Quite the contrary, most of the people she knew were very kind towards her and her brothers. But growing up on the streets with Mako and Bolin had taught her to be wary of everything, and everybody. That was why she didn't like Asami or Korra upon first meeting them. She had only just started warming up to Korra after the rescue of Bolin from Amon. And after the dispute between the brothers over the Avatar, Yue had to wonder if she could continue letting Korra get as close as she was.

**26. Tears**

Yue had to admit, she'd been surprised when she saw Asami standing before her. After the seed of doubt she'd planted, she had expected the older woman to want nothing to do with her. Instead, Asami extended her arms out to Yue, and gently wrapped them around the younger teen. Yue hadn't been expecting this. Not in the least.

"I know you're scared, and I'm sorry. But I'm not trying to take your brother away from you, I promise," Asami whispered. Yue hadn't expected the tears that fell from her eyes either.

**27. Foreign**

Asami wasn't supposed to be part of the picture. It was just supposed to be Mako, Bolin and Yue. And sometimes Korra, but that was only because Korra didn't threaten to destroy the family. Asami did.

"You really shouldn't date my brother," Yue whispered somberly to the beautiful woman sitting opposite her. Mako had gone downstairs to retrieve Bolin from the training room, which meant Yue didn't have long to execute her plan.

"What do you mean? He's such a sweet young man," Asami inquired, seeming legitimately confused.

"He acts like that, but he's really just using you so he and Bolin can compete in the tournament. Your father is paying for us to put food on the table, really."

"I don't believe that is the only reason for Mako to date me."

"I didn't mean to imply that you aren't pretty, if that's what you're afraid of. Really, you're beautiful," Yue feigned to amend. It was at that moment her brothers walked through the door.

"Sorry for the wait," Mako apologized. "Did you two find something to talk about while I was gone?"

"Yes, we did, actually," Asami answered with a smile. But Yue knew she had planted a seed of doubt. Now she could watch it grow and force out the woman who was trying to take her brother away.

**28. Sorrow**

Yue never liked to see her brothers unhappy. That was why she was so angry with Korra when Bolin had come home in tears.

"You broke his heart!" she accused, shoving her index finger into Korra's chest. "How could you lead him on like that?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to lead him on," Korra defended. "I just… didn't handle him very well."

"You'd better make things right again. I don't care how. I just want Bo to be happy again."

**29. Happiness**

Bolin with a big, goofy grin on his face. Yue right beside him with her arms thrown around his shoulders and a gentle smile gracing her lips. Mako standing in the background with a content smile on his face, as if everything is at peace for that moment in time. That was Yue's favorite picture of her family.

**30. Under the Rain**

She'd been sitting outside as the rain pelted down from the sky. She didn't bother moving because she almost felt like she'd deserved the punishment from Mother Nature. Spirits, she had really messed up this time. Mako was infuriated at her, and she didn't know if she would be able to return home and face him. She'd left Korra's less than satisfactory—though not for lack of trying—comfort, but she had yet to depart from Air Temple Island. Suddenly, Yue felt as though the rain had stopped pouring down on her, though she could still clearly see it falling.

"You'll catch your death out here, and your brothers would be miserable if that happened. Come inside for the night," Korra suggested gently, bending the rain away as if her hand were an umbrella. Yue nodded slowly and followed the young Avatar inside.

**31. Flowers**

"What do you think Korra would like?" Bolin asked as he held up two different bouquets. One was full of crimson roses in full bloom, while the other held a fair quantity of pink flowers with delicate petals. Yue glanced thoughtfully between the two, before finally settling on the pink ones.

"Those. Red comes off as too strong, so go with the lighter color."

**32. Night**

As night fell upon Republic City, Yue found herself staring out across the bay at the statue of Avatar Aang. She wondered what he had been like, and if Korra was anything like him. With a slight grimace, she hoped he was a little more level-headed than the current Avatar.

**33. Expectations**

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Yue inquired.

"Of what?" Korra asked in return as she picked at the grass beneath them on Air Temple Island.

"Of all those people expecting you to be able to do everything at once. Don't they realize that you're only human?"

"But I'm the Avatar."

"That doesn't mean they should want you to do everything by yourself."

**34. Stars**

"What's that one?" Bolin asked as he pointed straight up into the sky.

"That's not a known constellation. At least, not in any of the books I read at the library," Yue answered, her brows furrowing in thought.

"We should name it, then."

**35. Hold My Hand**

A young Yue gripped the hand of her older brother tightly as her tiny frame trembled. Bolin's hand tightened around hers in a comforting manner as he pulled her closer. He knew she was afraid of the Triad, though she would never show it in front of the thugs. She would save her fears for when she was alone with her brothers, when she could tell them how much she disapproved of them working for the Triple Threat Triad.

**36. Sex**

"I'll tell you when you're older," a young Mako answered as he swiped the magazine out of his even younger sister's hands. He quickly replaced it on the rack and dragged her by the wrist behind him. He was _not_ giving her 'The Talk'. Nope. Not going to happen.

**37. Eyes**

Yue's eyes matched Mako's, which resembled the eye color of their father. Their father had been a Firebender, and their mother was an Earthbender. Yue had been given her father's eyes and her mother's figure, but no bending ability from either parent.

**38. Abandoned**

"Why are Mommy and Daddy gone?" a five-year-old Yue asked innocently as she tugged at her father's red scarf that was now around Mako's neck.

"They're gone," he answered quietly, forcing back the tears that stung his eyes.

"When are they coming back? I'm hungry." Mako shook his head, unable to tell his baby sister that their parents_ weren't_ coming back.

**39. Dreams**

"What did you always dream of being when you grew up?" Asami asked in one of her many attempts at making friends with Yue. She was getting better at it, Yue had to admit, and she didn't seem to be all that bad. But today's question wasn't exactly the best one. How could Yue tell the beautiful woman across from her that growing up, she only dreamed of not being on the streets? How could she say that she dreamed of being happy with her brothers? That she would dream that her parents were still alive? She'd gotten two out of those three wishes, though she knew it was hopeless to wait for the last one to come true.

Yue shrugged her shoulders and gave a typical answer. "I kind of wanted to be a princess when I was really little."

**40. Rated**

"This is more expensive than it was last week," Yue argued as she held up her groceries.

"It's more expensive to produce them, so they're more expensive to buy," the cashier answered in a dull tone. Yue grumbled darkly as she dropped the few extra yuans into the hands of the cashier, cursing under her breath as she walked out of the store.

**41. Teamwork**

For years, Yue, Mako and Bolin had been a team. They worked together to keep themselves off the streets. Once Mako and Bolin got into Pro-Bending, Yue felt like she was a little bit less a part of their team. With Korra and Asami around, the young teen couldn't help but feel as though she was being pushed to the sidelines. She wasn't needed to take care of her brothers anymore, though they still took care of her. She felt less like part of a team, and more like a cheerleader.

**42. Standing Still**

Yue stopped moving when she heard the voice of Amon over the radio. She'd been watching her brothers and Korra prepare for the finals, when that dark, terrifying voice came over the radio. She found the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she suppressed a shiver. Even without the man standing before her, she felt like a frightened animal whose only defense was to remain perfectly still in the face of danger.

**43. Dying**

She was afraid. She was a powerless, terrified teen girl in a world where someone could strike her down in an instant. Her parents were benders, but that hadn't stopped them from being killed by a Firebender. What could she, a lowly non-bender, do that they couldn't? How would she be able to defend herself without her brothers around? That was why Yue hated walking alone at night or in shady areas of the city. She was afraid of dying in the same horrific manner as her parents.

**44. Two Roads**

"Where do we go now?" Yue asked despondently. Her brothers had not only lost the tournament, but the Pro-bending Arena had been all but destroyed. There was no way they three of them could remain there.

"We'll figure something out," Mako answered automatically. Yue knew that he hadn't the slightest clue where they would be living next.

"I can ask Tenzin about you guys staying on Air Temple Island," Korra suggested. "With all that's going on with Amon, I think it would be best, and safest, if we all stay close." Yue saw their choices as going only two ways. Either they live on the streets again, or they go live with Korra. For her, the decision was an easy one.

**45. Illusion**

"What's Yue doing?"

"Playing pretend, like a good seven-year-old should."

"Look, Bo! I'm an Earthbender!" the girl in question yelled as he threw a rock as far as her little arms could manage.

**46. Family**

Mako ran down the streets of Republic City, all but dragging Bolin and Yue behind him as they tried to suppress their sobs. He had to get them to safety. That was the only thing on his mind. They were the only family he had left, and he would be damned if he ever let anything happen to them.

**47. Creation**

"Bo, look!"

"What did you sculpt that out of?"

"Mud, silly! I'm an Earthbender, like you!" Bolin chuckled under his breath at his little sister's active imagination.

"Let's get you cleaned up before Mako gets home."

**48. Childhood**

The three of them had had a rough childhood, but that had never stopped Yue and Bolin from being as upbeat as they were. Nor did it stop Mako from holding onto the hope that he could one day provide them a better life than they had been allotted by the hands of fate.

**49. Stripes**

Mako stared down at his four-year-old sister with wide eyes. She had covered the pastel walls of her room as far as she could reach with little lines of dark paint.

"Mom's gonna kill her!" he yelled in a panicked tone as he hurriedly tried to clean up after the little girl.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

When Mako and Bolin had worked for the Triple Threat Triad for the short time that they did, Yue always feared she would one day see their pictures in the morning newspaper with a headline that involved them breaking some kind of law for the gang members. She was more than thankful when they were able to stop working for Lightning Bolt Zolt.

**51. Sport**

Pro-bending quickly became Yue's favorite sport after her brothers started playing.

**52. Deep in Thought**

Yue watched silently as her eldest brother stared across Yue bay to Air Temple Island, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

"Can you keep a secret?" Korra asked mischievously, which brought the glimmer of conspiracy into Yue's eyes. She nodded enthusiastically, eager to hear the secret the Avatar wanted to share with her. "Pabu swam across the bay last night and told me to give you this. But Mako and Bolin can't know that Pabu talks." Yue giggled like a child as Korra held out one of the younger teen's favorite pastries.

**54. Tower**

Yue had always been a little on the tall side for her age, but she was shocked when she saw how much taller Korra was.

**55. Waiting**

For the first year after their parents had died, Yue would stay up late at night, waiting for them to come and take her and her brothers out of the orphanage. She gave up waiting after Mako gave her their mother's wedding ring on a necklace for safekeeping.

**56. Danger Ahead**

"But Mako, why can't I?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"That's what you _always_ say."

**57. Sacrifice**

Amon stalked towards Mako, ready to take the young Firebender's ability to bend away within moments. Yue, unable to think of any other course of action, threw herself forward and pushed her eldest brother out of the hands of the chi blockers.

"Yue! What are you-" Mako began.

"Run, Mako!" she screamed as she shoved him away. She would let Amon believe she was a bender and try to take her bending. He would be furious with her deceit, she was sure, and she wondered if he'd let her live. Whatever the outcome, she didn't care so long as Mako got out of harm's way and returned to Air Temple Island with Bolin and Korra.

**58. Kick in the Head**

"OW! What was that for?" Mako demanded as he sat up, clutching his sharply aching head. He glanced up to see Yue covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in horror.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't see you, I swear!"

**59. No Way Out**

Yue smiled nervously, hoping her brothers wouldn't see through her obvious lie. It wasn't like she had just finished shoving all the decorations saying "Congrats" out the window. Nope. Absolutely not.

"It was a sweet idea, Yue," Bolin offered with an easy smile. "Maybe we can actually do it after next year's tournament." The teen girl sighed heavily, knowing there was no way she could actually lie to her brothers. Lying to Asami? No problem. Lying to her brothers? Not a chance.

**60. Rejection**

Neither Mako nor Bolin knew of the one time Yue had attempted to ask out a boy. He had been someone who had frequently attended the Pro-bending matches, and Yue had gotten the chance to talk to him a lot. When she finally worked up the nerve to ask him on a date, he shot her down and told her that he would never date a non-bender. Yue never told her brothers of the incident, knowing how protective they were over her. She refused to stick her neck out like that for a boy again.

**61. Fairy Tale**

Bolin had always loved playing pretend with Yue when she was younger. He liked to encourage her already active imagination, and was more than happy to play the role of the villain for her to conquer with her Earthbending or Firebending—whatever she was in the mood to be that day.

**62. Magic**

When Yue was younger, she had thought her brothers had possessed some kind of magic power, to be able to manipulate fire and earth, respectively. As she grew older, she learned that they were not magical, but that never stopped her from watching their feats with awe every time they started bending.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Mako placed a finger to his lips to keep Yue from laughing at the sight before her. The Avatar had passed out from exhaustion from a day of Airbending training, and had sprawled across the floor with her legs thrown over Mako's stomach—as he had been napping on a nearby mat prior to the incident.

**64. Multitasking**

"Yue-"

"Just a second, Mako."

"But-"

"Two seconds. I promise. I'll be done in a minute."

"Slow down."

"But I have to-" Mako clapped a hand on his sister's shoulder, effectively forcing her to drop the two boxes in her hands and lose her balance enough for the basket of sewing materials on top of her head to fall to the floor.

"_Breathe_. You have all day to finish packing. Come eat lunch."

**65. Horror**

"Bolin, stop telling Yue scary stories before bed!"

**66. Traps**

She knew the best way to catch what you wanted was to use bait. She wanted to catch Amon and stop him from hurting her brothers. As far as he knew, she was also a bender because her brothers had both inherited the ability. She was going to lead Amon right to her, and have Korra strike the moment he arrived. Mako and Bolin would have never agreed to this plan, which was why she had asked Korra for assistance instead of them.

**67. Playing the Melody**

"Is that a Tsungi Horn?" Yue inquired.

"Yes, it is," Tenzin answered with a smile, surprised that the teen knew what the instrument was. Very few people still played the Tsungi Horn.

"Can I try playing it?"

"If you're careful, then yes."

Yue's musical ability was a little lacking with the horn, but Tenzin could admit that she did fairly well playing the melody of a simple song dedicated to the moon spirit, for a beginner.

**68. Hero**

In Yue's eyes, her brothers were heroes. They were greater than any Avatar, as far as she was concerned. Sure, they hadn't saved the world a hundred times over, but they had given her a good life. That was all she could ever ask for from them.

**69. Annoyance**

The protruding nerve on her forehead was unmistakable, and Yue loved seeing it there. Even though she and Asami had managed to make amends after the 'my brother is only dating you for your money' incident, she still didn't fully trust the older girl. So, Yue made it a point to do one thing irksome every time Asami came to visit, just to see how tolerant the wealthy young woman really was.

**70. 67%**

Yue had been a surprise to her family. Not an 'accident' but a surprise, meaning that she was born three months before she was expected to be. She had spent only two thirds of the time in the womb that she was supposed to, and Mako could still remember the fear he felt when he had to sit in the hospital waiting room with a one-year-old Bolin. Mako had been three at the time, and he didn't remember much of that day. But he remembered the fear. Yue wasn't expected to live much longer than a month, but she was a fighter, just like the rest of her family. She not only lived, but thrived, and grew to be a beautiful young woman of fifteen, living with her two older brothers. She was a survivor, and they were fighters.

**71. Obsession**

"Did you see those kids in the stands last night?" Yue asked as she packed her sewing supplies. She and her brothers would be moving out of their apartment in the Pro-Bending Arena, and had been instructed to be gone by that evening.

"Which ones? There were a lot of people in the stands," Mako pointed out.

"The ones dressed like you guys and Korra. They're obviously big fans."

**72. Mischief Managed**

Mako grabbed his seven-year-old sister by the collar of her hand-me-down shirt, effectively stopping her from running through the store and breaking anything. They didn't have the money to pay for anything here. He was just looking for work.

**73. I Can't**

"I want you to listen very carefully, Yue. I _never_ want to hear you say that you can't do something. You might not be able to bend, but you can do anything else that you set your mind to. _Never_ doubt that."

That was the last time Yue ever felt any amount of self-pity.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

"Go to bed, Yue!"

"No!"

"_Excuse_ me!"

**75. Mirror**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all," Yue murmured as she attempted to comb through the massive knot in her hair.

"You are, of course," Bolin's voice answered from somewhere in the room, and she couldn't help but smile.

**76. Broken Pieces**

She learned at a young age that you couldn't always fix everything. Sometimes, you have to just pick up the pieces and move on.

**77. Hands**

Bolin's hands were huge compared to Yue's, but she never minded that. They were her favorite ones to hold whenever she was scared. Mako always had the warmest hands, and they soothed her many nights when she would climb into his bed after a nightmare.

**78. Drink**

Yue cringed the first time she saw one of her brothers being knocked out of the ring and into the Drink below. From that height, she was certain they would be hurt in some way. She was relieved when they both assured her that it stung no more than when she slapped her own hand on the surface of water.

**79. Starvation**

Mako knew he had to keep his siblings safe and healthy. The hardest moment in his life, save for losing his parents, was when the three of them were unable to even afford food for a full week. He'd been desperate to feed Yue and Bolin, and that was why he'd taken up the offer to work for the Triple Threats.

**80. Words**

She had been instructed to apologize to Asami after the little stunt she had pulled, but she found that she couldn't think of the right words. "I'm sorry" just didn't seem to suffice, especially for how upset she had made Mako. Yue didn't want to apologize to Asami, but she was more than willing to spend the rest of her life making it up to her brother.

**81. Pen and Paper**

Korra looked over Yue's shoulder as the younger girl scribbled something out and began her drawing again.

"What are you doing?" the Avatar inquired.

"Working on a design. Miss Hwei asked me to stitch a panda lily into the jacket that she's going to give her fiancée."

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

"I miss you guys. I'm sorry to say I don't really remember what you looked like too well, but Mako says I take after you, Mom. And he says that Bolin looks kind of like you, Dad. I hope you can see us from wherever you are, and I hope we've made you proud."

**83. Heal**

The Avatar's hands hovered over Yue's torso as the water worked its healing magic on the younger teen's fractured ribs. Korra's eyes were narrowed in frustration more than exertion, and Yue was avoiding the gazes of her brothers.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Mako finally demanded.

"I couldn't let those chi blockers just attack you," Yue countered.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt. That one on the motorcycle nearly killed you!"

"It's just a couple of ribs."

"That could have punctured your lungs," Korra pointed out, earning a glare from Yue.

"Mako, you're the one who told me I could do anything I set my mind to. I set my mind to keeping you safe, and I did it."

**84. Out Cold**

Bolin was sprawled across his bed, snoring loudly. It was as if nothing had happened. He hadn't been kidnapped, and Amon hadn't nearly taken his bending away. Yue couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of him before she climbed into her own bed to retire for the night.

**85. Spiral**

Yue loved to watch Korra's Airbending training, even if it did make her a bit dizzy. The constant spinning motions often left her feeling like she had been going in circles herself.

**86. Seeing Red**

Yue didn't like to try to think back on times when her parents were still alive. Her memories were very vague, since she was so young when they were killed. Whenever she tried to think back that far, all she could see was red. She always stopped when that happened.

**87. Home**

"Bo, when are we going home?" a five-year-old Yue asked sleepily. "I don't like it here anymore." Bolin was still having trouble fully understanding the situation they were in, so he looked to Mako for an answer. The eldest of the three sighed softly.

"When we find it," he answered softly. "Now go to sleep."

**88. Pain**

A wave of pain shot through Yue's upper body as she felt the wheels of a motorcycle crack at least one of her ribs. She'd succeeded in distracting the chi blockers that had been going after her brothers, though it had left her injured in the process. Yue wasn't particularly bothered by the pain, though, so long as her brothers were safe to fight another day.

**89. Through the Fire**

Yue would never forget the one and only time she had ever seen Mako use his Firebending with the intent of attacking another person—what he did in the ring didn't count because that was sport and no one actually got hurt. There had been a group of thugs advancing on her and her brothers on their way back from buying what few groceries they could afford as children. One of them tried to burn Yue, which had prompted Mako's protective instinct as he immediately dispersed the older man's flames and shot back a few of his own. To the young girl's eyes, it was as if the entire alley had been engulfed in fire. Mako quickly picked her up and grabbed Bolin's wrist as he ran through the crackling flames to get his siblings to safety.

**90. Name**

"You know, in my past life, I knew the girl that you were named after," Korra said casually.

"I was named after the Yue Bay, because my mother went into labor while my parents were by the water," Yue corrected.

"Where do you think Yue Bay got its name from? Avatar Aang chose the name to honor the girl who became the spirit of the moon. At least, that's what Tenzin told me."

**91. Drowning**

The first team the Fire Ferrets had beaten in the arena was composed of sore losers, Yue decided. When their loss had been declared, their Waterbender had drawn up water from the Drink to drag the non-bending girl under from where she had been cheering for her brothers in the locker room. Typically, Yue was an excellent swimmer, but she quickly found herself unable to move in the water that was holding her down. The opposing Waterbender had ever intention of drowning her. Mako and Bolin both dove into the water without hesitation to save her, but it was Hasook's Waterbending that had saved her life and freed her from the crippling grasp of the Drink.

The opposing team was promptly banned from ever competing in Pro-bending again.

**92. All That I Have**

Yue never had much as far as materials went. In fact, her most valuable material item was her mother's wedding ring that she always wore around her neck. But she would not hesitate to give up that ring if it meant securing the safety of her brothers. They were truly the most valuable things in her life, and they were all that she'd ever had in her life. She would never let them go.

**93. Give Up**

"Yue, don't!" Korra yelled as she tried to wedge herself out from under the metal debris that had fallen on her.

"I have to save my brothers!" the younger teen answered over her shoulder as she continued to run. "I'm not giving up on them yet."

**94. Last Hope**

As Yue watched with horror-filled eyes at the fight taking place before her, she could only hope the Avatar would be able to defeat Amon once and for all. Otherwise, everything she and her brothers had worked so hard for would be lost.

**95. Advertisement**

"Cabbage Corp's advertisements are always playing on the radio," Yue complained. "You'd think they'd have other sponsors on the air."

**96. In The Storm**

Thunder shook the whole island, it seemed, as the rain continued to pour heavily from the sky. Yue stared out the window of her room on Air Temple Island—right next to the room her brother's shared—and thought back to her childhood. There was a time when she would run to Mako whenever she heard thunder outside. Now, it didn't bother her so much, though she wasn't pleased with being awoken by it. From the next room, she could hear Bolin snoring and wondered how Mako slept with _that_ in the same room.

**97. Hell**

Yue was in her own personal hell, as far as she was concerned. Her brothers were in danger and there was nothing she could do to help. That was the worst position she could be in.

**98. Puzzle**

"Why are boys so confusing?" Yue asked with a heavy sigh.

"Are you kidding? Girls are the confusing ones," Bolin retorted before stopping short and staring incredulously at his younger sister. "Wait! Who's the boy?"

**99. Solitude**

Yue never liked being alone for long. She much preferred to be spending her time with her brothers. But, with their current situation with money, she knew they would both be more focused earning money for them to live off of. So to pass the time, she would continue with her sewing, earning a few extra yuans from the people who requested her services. She didn't like to be alone during the day, but she knew she would be able to see her brothers once they came home in the evening.

**100. Relaxation**

The Avatar stretched out in the sun along with Mako, Bolin and Yue. They had spent the entire day preparing for the inevitable battle with Amon, and now the sun was setting. They took the final moments of the day to just breathe, and imagine what it would be like if Amon wasn't threatening the benders of the world. It was nice to not worry for a moment.

It was nice to just _be._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed these little ficlets. Please R&R.**


End file.
